Repent
by Katrinika
Summary: Something is changing inside Shuichi and a love confession from Yuki to another person sends him running away. What is going on? Can Yuki make everything right again? YukiXShuichi. Don't like yaoi? Don't read. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Repent**

**chapter 1**

Shuichi walked out of the doctors' with an envelope with the results of the recent test on his left hand. His face rivalled the colour of snow at what the test had revealed. He went straight home knowing that Yuki would be out today. He had a book signing and wouldn't be back until after 6:00pm. It was 4:00pm right now and yet for the first time since he met Yuki, he hoped 6:00pm wouldn't come.

Shuichi sat on the couch slowly, putting the papers on the table in front of him. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He was both happy and horrified, not to mention scared. Shuichi decided to stop thinking about which emotion to settle for and simply cried. He lay softly on the sofa hugging a cushion close to him crying silently and sobbing. He felt so scared, lonely, and it was all his own fault. Yuki was not to blame. It was all his fault. He had decided to stay with Yuki, even after Yuki had clearly said to him he loved Kitazawa. Shuichi cried a bit harder as he remembered how stupid he was for thinking he could change Yuki's mind and make him love Shuichi instead. That had been over a year ago. Shuichi had stopped asking after a while, it hurt too much to hear him say it again. To declare his love for Kitazawa every time Shuichi had asked him if he loved Shuichi instead. Most of those times were after sex, for that was all it was to Yuki, plain free sex for when he was in the mood. Shuichi hugged the cushion tighter and brought his knees as close as he could to his chest. Reality just hurt more than the fantasy he had been living in for the past two years. He was only Yuki's fuck toy, nothing more... and Shuichi had been fine with that, with the hope that Yuki would grow to love him... how naive he had been... Shuichi just couldn't stop crying. He was finally shedding the tears he had kept inside these past months now that his hopes had come crashing to the ground and reality hit him square in the face with the information that was inside that envelope. Shuichi managed to control his tears enough to sit up and take the envelope and read the information inside it once more.

He cried harder. Fear, happiness and sadness rushed through him once more. But then it all came back to Yuki... how was he going to tell him? No! Shuichi couldn't tell him, he couldn't tie Yuki to him with such a cheap excuse, it had all been his fault not Yuki's.

... but what if Yuki had changed? What if his feelings had changed? What... what if he loved Shuichi now?! It had been a whole year since he last asked! Maybe he had grown to love Shuichi. Shuichi smiled once more at this thought falling into his fantasy world. He wiped the tears away and put the letter in the drawer where he kept all his strawberry poky. He would ask Yuki about his feelings for him once again today.

Just as he finished this thought the sound of the door opening reached his ears and Yuki walked in. Shuichi rushed to him with a wide smile as he came in.

"Yuki! Welcome home!" Shuichi said with a wide smile. Yuki glared at him, he was tired as hell from sitting on his ass all day having to hear all his fans' anoying words, most which were about him and Shuichi. He just passed Shuichi but the pink haired singer clinged to him giving him a hug from behind. Yuki was pissed off. Right now all he wanted to do was to take a shower and go to sleep.

"What the hell do you want brat?!" Yuki muttered loud enough for Shuichi to hear. Shuichi let him go noticing the anger in his voice and started getting nervous.

"I erm... Yuki... I- Hey! I want to ask you something!" Shuichi said as Yuki walked over to the bathroom. Shuichi ran to block Yuki's way, he had to ask now. "Yuki, I just want to ask you-"

"Get out of my way brat! I'm not in the mood for you right now!" Yuki said but Shuichi didn't move.

"Yuki, I... Do you love me?" Shuichi nearly whispered, he didn't look up to Yuki. Yuki was pissed off even more. He was asking again! Why couldn't the stupid, selfish brat understand he couldn't be rushed!?

"I TOLD YOU I LOVE KITAZAWA!" Yuki yelled louder than he intended. Shuichi flinched. Yuki had to get away from him. He pushed Shuichi aside and entered the bathroom. Shuichi was on his knees where he fell from Yuki's push. His eyes were covered by his hair, tears streaming down his face. Slowly he picked himself up and headed towards his and Yuki's room. He got a suitcase from under the bed and started putting his things in it. Once he was done putting the clothes in he closed it and walked out of the room, and sat on the couch waiting for Yuki to come out. He only had to wait five minutes before Yuki emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

Yuki walked into the bed room and got dressed in comfortable clothes. All of his anger had disapeared during that 20 min. shower. He came back out wondering why the brat was so quiet. He was going to ignore Shuichi as he was probably just sulking on the couch and go get something from the kitchen but froze when he saw the suitcase and Shuichi playing with the key to the apartment on his hands. Tears were still rushing down his cheeks but when he noticed Yuki was there he wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He placed the key on the cofee table and dragged the suitcase with him, the weels' sound was louder due to the silence in the apartment.

"I um..." Shuichi studered as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I think it's best if I leave. I know now, Kitazawa will allways be the one you love...so..." Shuichi stuttered, his voice was a bit higher than usual and he looked at Yuki who was still frozen. "I wont bother you any more Yuki..." He said turning away as he cried harder. "I hope you do find someone who can make you happy some day." Shuichi said and walked towards the door. Yuki finally registered what was happening and rushed to the door grabbing Shuichi by the hand and turning him around.

"What so you're just going to LEAVE?!" Yuki yelled. He was confused, all his mind was registering was Shuichi and leaving. Shuichi tried to pull his hand away but Yuki wouldn't let go.

"Yes! I'm just going to leave! I've had it! I don't want to burden you any more! I can't take this any more! I LOVE YOU!! I can't keep living with you! I Don't want to burden you! I want to be loved back!" Shuichi cried trying to get loose.

"I don't want you to leave!" Yuki yelled.

"I don't want to be just a fuck toy anymore! It hurts! It's hurts!" Shuichi cried. Yuki let go for a second but Shuichi took his chance and grabing the suitcase rushed out of the apartment. All Yuki could do was try to make the pain in his chest go away but the longer he looked at that empty doorway where Shuichi just walked out, the more that pain increased.

OOOOOO

Shuichi nearly ran down the road almost not paying attention to his surroundings. He rose his hand as he saw a cab passing by and went to a hotel. The money inside his bank account would more than cover it. It was a three star hotel, not too fancy and not too much of a dump. Once he entered his room he laid down on the bed and hugged a pillow close to him. He had to do it. He had to do it. Shuichi thought of the painful future without Yuki. Alone... well, he still had Bad Luck and his family... but it would never be the same without the blond author. His mind went back to the letter... why did it have to happen to him. Shuichi shook his head. No, he was happy it happened but Yuki... If he had told Yuki it would have held him to Shuichi against his own free will.

"The letter!" Shuichi sat up and looked through the suitcase. "Not here, not here, not here." Shuichi started crying. All of that was for nothing! All Yuki had to do was open a drawer and read the letter... No. Shuichi laughed softly. Yuki probably thought that it was either a joke. Yeah. It was the most likely thing Yuki would believe. But... what if he did figure it out? Shuichi looked out the window. He had to disapear. Shuichi sat on the ground leaning against the bed and put his face in his hands as he sobbed softly. Just what had he gotten himself into. Who could he talk to about it? He needed someone who understood, but who? For now, it would be better to just stay away from public view.

OOOOOOO

AN: Yey! Gravitation fanfictions to the max! XD First chapter up! Can anyone guess Shuichi's problem? YukiShuichi forever! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Repent**

**Chapter 2**

Yuki sat on the sofa looking at some random TV channel. Shuichi wasn't back. It had been well over a month since he left his life... Yuki couldn't believe it... and it had all been his own fault. He couldn't say the three little words the singer wanted to hear. It had also been a month since no one knows a thing about him. He knew he hadn't left the city, K had checked... it was kinda scary what he could find out. But even though everyone in Japan knew he's missing, and that if they see him to tell where he is, no one had managed to catch a glimpse of the singer. Yuki guessed he died his hair or something.

But why disapear? It's not like Shuichi to give up on BadLuck just for Yuki. He knew the pink singer loved him but not that much. There was something else there. Which brought it all back to the envelope. Yuki held up the letter he had found burried under all the poky in Shuichi's drawer. He looked at it with a blank expresion, read it for the tenth time and called the doctor who's number was at the top. Still with the blank expresion on his face he heard the phone ringing and the doctor picked up.

"Hello? I'm calling to ask if it's possible for a man to get pregnant?" Yuki said.

"Oh, you're asking about Mr. Shindo? Well, it is extremely rare but possible, you see Mr. Shindo-"

"So it's possible."

"Erm... yes. It's not just possible, it's happened to him, I pressume you're Yuki Eiri since Mr. Shindo is the only one I gave this number to and you're living with him." The doctor said.

"Yes. Shuichi disapeared a month ago." Yuki said.

"Oh, yes I heard, well, I assure you that if he comes here or calls I shall inform you straight away, he is in a very critical condition, being a man he has to take even more care than a woman." The doctor said and Yuki nodded.

"Ok, thankyou." Yuki said and hanged up. He started blankly at the wall. Sudenly his brain registered everything he had just heard and his eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He got up and grabbed his jacket, he had to find Shuichi.

OOOOOO

Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror... well, herself. he had gone to a hairdresser and now had hair extensions that reached bellow his waist. He didn't bother dying it any colour so it was all pink, the side effects of what was happening to him was... He looked at his chest, his stomach wasn't the only thing that would grow during the remaining five months. AND IT WAS PAINFULL!! His chest felt sore throughout the whole day! It was at times like these that he really hated Yuki. At least they would go back to normal after he was done breastfeeding... the mere thought made Shuichi turn bright read from embarasment. He was a guy for heaven's sake! How the hell could this happen to him?! yes, he still had a hard time accepting it. He had to start wearing makeup to complete the transformation. With his growing chest he really looked like a girl and the makeup just did the final touch. He placed his hand on his belly. He was slightly rounder now, and harder, it always gave him butterflies when he thought of the life growing inside him. Four months already. Five more to go. Shuichi looked at the TV where once again he saw a picture of himself. God, he really wanted to just call them and tell them he was fine but... he was scared. It was selfish he knew but...

Shuichi turned off the TV and headed outside the apartment. He had found one closeby to the hotel and bought it, it would be enough until he returned. Shuichi took out his new mobile phone and dialed the number of the person he needed to speak to.

OOOOOO

Mika sighed as she put the baby boy in the baby carrier ready to go out and heard her mobile phone ringing. She looked at the ID. Unknown. She answered it anyway.

"Hello? Seguchi Mika speaking." She said.

"Hey Mika." Shuichi said. Mika's eyes widened.

"Shuichi?! Where have you been?! Everyone is looking for you! Do you know how worried Eiri's been?!" Mika said.

"I'm... I need to talk to you." Shuichi said.

"I'm telling my brother you called."

"No! Please Mika, I need to talk to you first." Shuichi said and Mika sighed.

"Ok, tell me the place where you want to meet." Mika said.

OOOOOO

Shuichi sat on the chair in front of the coffe shop. A man came to ask for his order and after asking for some strawbery shortcake he waited for Mika. It wasn't too long before she apeared and started looking around for him. Shuichi waved at her but she look behind her shoulder too see who Shuichi was waving at.

"Mika, it's me." He said. Mika's expresion was priceless.

"Shuichi... what?"

"I need to ask you about..." He stutered and looked at the baby in the baby carrier. "Mika, I'm pregnant." Shuichi said. It took Mika five seconds to start laughing. Shuichi looked down blushing red and Mika stopped as she realised Shuichi wasn't lying,

"Erm... Shuichi, it's not possible." Mika said and Shuichi took Mika's hand and placed it on his stomach. Mika's eyes widened and Shuichi started crying.

"I'm scared! I don't know what to do. Even my breasts are bigger! I shouldn't even have them!" Shuichi cried getting the attention from the surrounding customers. Mika stayed shocked. She tried saying something but everytime she opened her mouth to say something she closed it once more.

"Shuichi... does Yuki know?" Mika asked softly and Shuichi cried harder.

"It's my fault, I stayed with him even when I knew he still loved Kitazawa! I didn't want to hold him to me against his own free will! I don't. I couldn't tell him. I wanted him to be free to find the person he could grow to love." Shuichi said. Mika couldn't say anything and looked up at the blond writer standing behind Shuichi. Yes, she had called him after all. She couldn't allow her little brother to continue being worried when she was with Shuichi so she had called him.

"Shuichi..." Yuki said. Shuichi stood up sudenly and looked at him. His eyes wide with horror. Shuichi looked at Mika and cried harder.

"You called him! You called him, how could you?" Shuichi cried and turned to run.

"SHUICHI!" He heard Yuki call. He knew Yuki was following him but he just kept running, he had to get away. "You're not getting away that easily." Yuki said and grabbed him by the hand. He noticed how Shuichi didn't run as fast a he used to.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Shuichi cried. Yuki put his hands on Shuichi's shoulders and shook him softly.

"Stop it Shuichi! Do you know how worried I've been?! How could you just disapear like that?!" Yuki said. Shuichi kept sobbing.

"You said so yourself! You love Kitazawa! I wont hold you to me-"

"Will you stop it with that already?!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi flinched and looked up at him. "I didn't mean it! I don't love Kitazawa. I was just pissed off ok?!" Yuki yelled and sighed. "Come back to me." He whispered. Shuichi threw his arms around him and cried into his chest, Yuki ignored the wet feeling on his shirt as he rubbed Shuichi's back trying to soothe him a little.

"I-I was so scared. I don't kow what to do Yuki. Why is this happening to me?" Shuichi cried and punched him on the chest. Yuki surprised by the change looked down at Shuichi's angry face.

"Shuich-"

"This is all you're fault! LOOK AT ME!" Shuichi said and Yuki looked at him up and down. Unless you really look for it you couldn't tell him apart from a girl, and the pair of... well, he was very surprised. Another punch made him look up at Shuichi's angry face once more. "Do you know how anoying this is?!" Shuichi started crying again. "And now look at me yelling at you! I'm so horrible!" Shuichi cried. Yuki looked at his sister for help but saw her eating popcorn on the bench in front enjoying the show. Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's head making him look up and kissed him. Shuichi's eyes widened for a second but closed them once more with a final tear rolling down his cheek.

OOOOOOO

Yuki couldn't believe what he was about to do. He picked up the phone and dialed the number he swore never to dial. As he waited for that person to answer, he heard something crashing and breaking on the door to his study. He looked again glad that he had locked it. Finally someone answered.

"Tohma! Help me!" Yuki said. Tohma was at loss for words, firstly Yuki called him and secondly it was for his help?! "Answer you bastard I know you're there!" Yuki said.

"Erm... Eiri... What? Help?" Tohma asked then Shuichi came to mind and he heard another crash at the other end of the line. "Oh..."

"Yes! You've managed my pregnant sister which I bet a million dollars was scarier than Shuichi so what do I do?!" Yuki said and Tohma couldn't help but smile. How cute.

"Why is he breaking everything?" Tohma asked.

"Well... He was eating fast food, and the doctor said he shouldn't, so I told him to stop eating it then he said that I was saying he was fat!" Yuki said.

"Excuse me a second Eiri." Tohma said. He handed Mika the phone for a sec and went to the next room where he burst out laughing. Mika sighed and put the phone to her ear taking the loud speaker off. Yuki heard Tohma laughing and got pissed off.

"That bastard..." He muttered.

"Eiri, it's me Mika. Look, you're just going to have to put up with the moodswings. Now, Shuichi is angry but as soon as he quiets down it's safe to come out and tell him something comforting, if you don't it'll start all over again only there will be even more tears involved." Mika said and now Yuki was the one at the loss of words. He simply nodded and hanged up. He noticed it had gone silent and walked out of the study where he saw most of his plates broken. Shuichi's sobs now came from the bedroom and he walked over to the room. Shuichi was lying on his side with tears running down his face. Yuki crawled over to him from the other side of the bed and tried to think of something to say.

"Go away Yuki." Shuichi said and Yuki sighed and put his arms around Shuichi holding him close to his chest. He knew that when Shuichi said that it meant, that he wanted him to stay.

"You're beautiful." Yuki said. Shuichi sighed.

"No I'm not, look at me! I'm fat. You probably want someone better than me." Shuichi sobbed and Yuki kissed him on the cheek. Shuichi was now five months pregnant and the baby was showing more but it only made his pink haired singer look even more gorgeous.

"You're not fat. You're my pink haired hyperactive singer." Yuki said and Shuichi smilled and stopped crying. Soon both fell asleep. None of them noticed the man on the opposite building spying on them.

"Soon Shu-chan, very soon."

OOOOOO

Yey! Another chapter done!

If anyone sends me flames they will be used to roast marhsmallows! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Repent

Chapter3

Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror combing his long hair, yes, he had decided to keep it that way until it was decided that they would tell the public. Looking at himself up and down he looked at his clothes. Well, they never 'had' thought of making pregnancy clothes for men so... Everyone found it funny, Eiri was indiferent (at least he pretended to be) and Shuichi just found it comfortable. Right now he was wearing wide blue trousers and a white top. He looked at his chest and groaned. If possible they were growing faster than the child inside him. He placed his hand on his stomach feeling the baby. It would be six months in a week and Yuki had finally convinced him to go back to the doctor for a checkup. He didn't like that man, the doctor. As soon as he had told Shuichi he was pregnant he wanted him to stay 24/7 in the hospital until he gave birth... like a lab rat. He hadn't told Yuki his worry though, even though he had managed to put off going to the doctor until now, and to be truthful he was worried if anything was wrong with the baby.

"Shuichi, are you ready? Come on we're going to be late." Yuki called and Shuichi walked out of the bathroom. Yuki was waiting for him at the door and Shuichi smilled. Since he had returned Yuki had done nothing but treat him nicely, he made Yuki mad from time to time but he tried to control himself. He still hadn't said those three little words to him but for now... -Shuichi held Yuki's hand as they left the apartment.- this was enough.

The ride there was a silent one from Yuki's part, however, Shuichi didn't stop talking once.

"And so there's going to be a tour in about six months after the baby is born. Also the new CD's coming out. Lucky I finished recording just before taking the vacation. Hehe, who would have thought I would even have maternity leave? Jaja." Shuichi said and placed his hand on his growing stomach and smiled. "Now I'll have all the time in the world so we can talk little one." Shuichi's tone of voice had changed slightly and Yuki noticed the softer tone it had, it made him soften beyond belief inside. "Just wait untill you're born. Did you know that your daddy is a famous writter? And lets not forget me! Yep, your mommy is the lead singer of Bad Luck! You'll get to meet the other team mates soon. I bet it's daddy who you want to meet most of all am I right?" Shuichi said and laughed softly. Yuki stopped the car as the light just turned red and leaned over to Shuichi's side and pressed his lips on his lover. Shuichi smilled once Yuki pulled away and received a smile back. Those rare smiles he used to be willing to pay for, were now part of his everyday life. If possible Shuichi was growing more and more in love with Eiri everyday. Yuki then kissed Shuichi's belly. These little shows of affection that Yuki almost never showed anyone almost made him cry every time.

"And I can't wait to see you too." Yuki said softly placing his hand on Shuichi's belly and sitting back up as the traffic lights went from red to yellow, to green. Shuichi smilled and played with Yuki's hair trying not to distract him too much from the road.

"I love you, you know that?" Shuichi said softly. With his eyes still on the road he grabbed Shuichi's hand and kissed it.

"I know." He answered. Shuichi sighed, a bit disapointed but happy none the less.

Once they arrived at the hospital, it wasn't long before the doctor was ready to see them. Yuki looked at Shuichi, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, as the singer held the writer's hand. Yuki squeezed it softly reasuring Shuichi.

"Ah. Mr. Shindo, how have you been feeling? I hear you gave Mr. Uesugi here quite a scare." She said jokingly and Shuichi laughed softly at this noticing the doctor was trying to make him more comfortable.

"I'm feeling fine." Shuichi said and the doctor nodded.

"Been eating healthily?" Both nodded. "Noticed any problems? Any discomforts?"

"No, nothing of the sort." Yuki said looking at Shuichi and the singer nodded.

"Ok then, Mr. Shindo, if you could please lay down here." The doctor said and Shuichi got up on the examination bed. "Raise your shirt for me please." Shuichi did and soon felt as the doctor started pressing softly on diferent parts of his stomach. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and couldn't help sqwirming. "I see you don't like this very much, but it's ok. Happens to most... erm... mothers to be." She said. "Well, all seems fine here, would you like to see the baby?" The woman asked and Shuichi nodded whilst Yuki got a bit closer.

There on the screen, highlighted in white, was the little miracle growing inside Shuichi. The doctor pressed a button and the sound of its heartbeat came out loud and clear.

"Eiri, look." Shuichi said, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. Yuki didn't answer but just kept looking at the screen.

"Here's the head, and here you can see the legs, and the hands." The doctor said pointing at the screen. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked and Shuichi looked at Yuki.

"I prefer that it'd be a surprise, what about you?" Shuichi asked and Yuki nodded.

"Lets keep it a surprise then." Yuki said and the doctor nodded.

As they were ready to leave there was a knock at the door and all three turned to look at the young man that walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Kino." The doctor said.

"Just came to give in a report Dr. Tamae." He said and looked at Yuki and Shuichi.

"Ehh?! Nozomu?" Shuichi said. The doctor looked at him and blushed red.

"Shu-Shuichi? Ehh?! Last time I checked... you were a boy." Nozomu stutered not failing to see Shuichi's pregnant body.

"I am. So, I see you became a doctor like you wanted!" Shuichi said smiling.

"Well, I'm still a student, I'm helping Dr. Tamae around." Nozomu said and Shuichi nodded.

"Oh! Yuki, this is Nozomu, he's a school friend of mine. Nozomu, this is Yuki Eiri." Shuichi said and both nodded at each other.

"I guess I'll see you later Shuichi." Nozomu said as he left.

OOOOOOO

Back in the car Shuichi looked at the small printed image the doctor had given them of the baby. He didn't pay attention to the road but when he looked up he realized they weren't going back home.

"Hey Eiri, where are we going?" Shuichi asked. Yuki didn't answer at first but finally decided to speak.

"My father wants to see you... again." Yuki said. Shuichi paled. Last time he had seen Yuki's father Shuichi had pretended to be Ayaka and had nearly given the man a heartattack.

"You bastard." Shuichi stuttered. "You only tell me now so I wouldn't run away didn't you." Shuichi said. It was more of a statement than a question. Yuki smirked at this.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to be staying two weeks in Kyoto. I know even you wouldn't think of running away from the house in that condition." Yuki said. Shuichi started sobbing and looked at Yuki.

"Please Eiri, don't make me go." Shuichi cried and Yuki smilled but kept driving.

"Not going to work with me. You're coming with me and that's final." Yuki said. Shuichi crossed his arms and decided to accept his fate.

OOOOOOOOOO

Yey! Another chapter done! XD Especial anouncement! I received my first flame! XD

Pokes the fire and gets the marshmallows ready

Bah, bearly enough fire for one marshmallow. TTTT

Oh, and incase anyone else wants to point out how imposible it is for men to bear children, then keep doing so, have tonz of marshmallows ready! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Repent  
Chapter 4

Shuichi looked around at the house. He hadn't had much time to look around much last time he was here but now that he was sitting out on the porch, looking out at the scenery he realized how breathtaking it actually was. The house was a good hour's walk away from any town and it was on a hill. To leave the house he had to climb down a long set of stone steps, however there was a road for cars to come up which spared Shuichi having to do the climb.

Shuichi placed his hand on his belly wondering what Yuki was doing. After Yuki went to talk to his father Shuichi had decided to take a walk around the house and had found this magnifecent scenery. However the days were getting colder as autum started and he knew he should go inside now. Just as he stood up a pair of arms circled his not so small waist to rest on his stomach.

"Come inside, father wants to talk to you." Yuki said and Shuichi nodded. The man was wearing his monk robes drinking some tea as they walked in. Yuki helped Shuichi to sit down and then sat himself down afterwards.

"Mr. Shindo, I guess we haven't been properly introduced. Last time you were here you gave me quite the... surprise." Yuki's father said and Shuichi laughed nervously, especially since he was also dressed as a woman today and well... there was the five and a half month pregnant belly and his chest... yeah... this time wasn't a surprise at all. "However I want to know what your feelings for my son are." Shuichi looked at Mr Uesugi and then at Yuki and smiled widely.

"I love him with everything I have." Shuichi said. Mr. Uesugi looked at Shuichi to see if he could spot any tale that would prove that he was in fact lying but when he found none he smiled back.

"Well then, I give you both my blessing, however I expect to see my grandson or daughter often." Mr Uesugi said looking at Yuki. Yuki nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi looked up at the diamond filled sky with small smile on his face. He was sitting on a chair that was on the porch of the house. A full moon reflected its beauty in the pond in front of the house and some fireflies floated around it. It was simply beautiful. That was Yuki's thought's as he saw all of this plus the moon's effect on Shuichi as it caressed his face. He looked like an angel.

Yuki walked up to Shuichi and the angel looked up at him and smiled. Yuki held Shuichi's hand and pulled him softly to make him stand up. Shuichi smiled but blushed as he saw the intensity with which Yuki was looking at him.

Yuki placed his hand on Shuichi's cheek and caressed it, moving his hand slowly to Shuichi's neck. Yuki got his face closer to Shuichi's and pressed his lips against the singer's. He pulled back and smiled at Shuichi.

"I love you my Shuichi." Yuki said and Shuichi's eyes widened. After getting over the shock he smiled widely and some tears came to his eyes. Dam these female hormones. Shuichi hugged Yuki.

"I love you too!" he said. Soon both froze and broke apart. They looked down at Shuichi's belly.

"Was that-?" Yuki asked and Shuichi nodded. Yuki placed his hand on Shuichi's belly once more. And he felt the baby kick again. Shuichi laughed softly.

"Seems like the baby loves us too." Shuichi said. Yuki laughed softly at this and kissed him again.

"I really love you." Yuki said and Shuichi smiled.

"I know." He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Sorry for taking so long!!! TT_TT

I lost my pen-drive which contains all my stories. Talk about leaving all your eggs in one basket. But I found it yey!!! So I'm putting up this short chapter (I apologise for that too) but more is coming definitely!!! X3


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning in the house. The sun gave a soft glow to the room as it was filtered through the window. Shuichi stirred as he heard the birds chirping outside the window sweetly. Shuichi could smell the pure mountain air and smiled. He loved nature, and after being for so long in the city, he was taking in all he'd been missing for the past years. Last time he'd gone to stay somewhere in the middle of nowhere, was when he was in high school and had gone on a school trip. Of course you could never get a wink of sleep worrying about the pranks your friends were pulling on others... or yourself if you fell asleep.

However Uesugi's house was much more peaceful in a strange way. This was where Yuki was raised.

That's when Shuichi realised that Yuki wasn't next to him. He looked around but saw no trace of his lover. Shuichi sat up and placed his hand on his belly out of custom now, and looked around to see if he could find any explanation as to why Yuki was gone. Then he found a small note next to the bed. Shuichi picked it up and read it.

_Hey Shuichi.  
I'll be gone for most of the day today.  
I'm meeting up with my editor to talk about  
something on my last book.  
__Apparently__ it was so important it couldn't  
Wait two weeks or be transmitted through  
the phone.  
I'll see you later.  
Eiri._

Shuichi sighed. He was really hoping to spend today with Yuki, especially since he'd said he'd take Shuichi to the hot springs, something he was really looking forward to since his back was bothering him. Oh well, one or two days more won't kill him. Shuichi got out of bed and went to take a warm bath. The baby hadn't stopped kicking for most of the night so had allowed him very little sleep. A warm bath was something he could use right now.

For clothes he picked the first thing he could find and when he looked himself in the full body-length mirror he realised it was a pair of light pink, baggy trousers, and for a top he had a long, pink shirt, that happened to be the most frilliest one that Mika had bought him. He sighed; well at least it was comfortable.

Shuichi tied his hair up into a pony tail and headed to see if he could get something to eat. He noticed that the landscape seemed brighter. It had rained earlier in the morning and now everything was covered in droplets of water that were reflecting the sun's rays like diamonds. Shuichi stopped for a second to look at the scenery and didn't notice as a young woman turned around the corner.

"Oh! And who might you be?" She asked. Shuichi turned to look at the girl a little confused. The girl looked about sixteen. Did Yuki have a younger sister he'd forgotten Shuichi to tell about?

"My name is Shuichi Shindou, and who are you?" Shuichi asked. The girl didn't answer and glared at Shuichi.

"Wrong missy. Next time you decide to cosplay as Shuichi Shindou remember he's a guy... and not pregnant." She said. "If you're trying to get something of Mr. Uesugi Eiri you should know he hasn't been living here for a looooong while so shoo before I call the police!" Shuichi was shocked. He assumed the girl didn't know he was coming... well that seemed logical.

"Akane, leave Mr. Shindou alone." Mr. Uesugi said and Shuichi saw him appear behind him. He smiled at Shuichi. "So Mr. Shindou, did you sleep well?" He asked and Shuichi shook his head.

"I didn't get much sleep last night; the baby was kicking too much." Shuichi said sheepishly and Mr. Uesugi laughed. He looked at Akane.

"Miss Akane this is Mr. Shindou, he is a guest here." Akane shook her head and crossed her arms.

"It has to be some kind of joke. Mr Uesugi, Shindou Shuichi is a man, not a woman." Akane said and turned around to continue her chores. Shuichi turned questioningly to Mr. Uesugi.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Shindou; Akane won't be a problem, although she is a big fan of yours." He said and Shuichi smiled.

"I see, maybe if she manages to believe me I might even give her my autograph." Shuichi said jokingly. "Oh and there's no need for Shindou, you can call me Shuichi." Yuki's father smiled and nodded.

"Only if you call me Yasuo."

"Deal." Shuichi rubbed his stomach when he felt the baby kick.

"You know, Mika didn't move much, she moved and kicked but not as much as Yuki did, from what my wife told me of course." Yasuo said and Shuichi laughed softly.

"So the baby is going to be just like Yuki then." Shuichi said. "Oh by the way, that girl Akane, is she related to you?" Shuichi asked and the man shook his head.

"Not at all. Akane is a miko in training, but if you ask me she's more focused on getting Tatsuha to look her way. Sadly, Tatsuha has his eyes set on that Ryuichi fellow." Yasuo sighed. They walked around the gardens for a little while talking about random things. Shuichi felt happy that Yuki's father accepted him and thanks to this chat he now knew a lot of embarrassing things about Yuki. Such as the fact that he didn't stop sucking his thumb until he was eleven or that he thought there was a monster under his bed until he was 14.

"Mr. Uesugi! Breakfast is done!" Akane called, and both... um... men... turned around and headed back to the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

(In another part of the country)

The only light able to enter the dark room was the one that was able to filter through the pictures that had been stuck on it as there was no space anywhere else. All four walls were full of pictures, the ceiling was full too. In every picture was the same face. A pink haired singer that was so popularly known in Japan.

He stuck the newest picture on the wall. It was of a pregnant Shuichi walking through the mall looking like a girl. "No, you couldn't fool me my beloved." He said softly to the picture and kissed it. "Soon we'll be together... no one will be allowed to see you, you're mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki sighed as he entered his apartment. He should be with Shuichi right now, not looking for his latest novel. Somehow his editor hadn't received the most recent book and he'd had to come back to look for it. Why she hadn't told him that before? He had no idea. Probably a small revenge for giving in his previous book two months after the deadline. Damn editors.

OOOOOOOOO

He smiled blissfully as he made the bed in the small room. Placing a white duvet on top. The room had only the bed, and a connecting bathroom. There was nothing else in it. No pictures in the wall, no carpet on the wooden floor, nothing. The only window was painted white to allow no view from the outside to the inside, or from the inside to the outside. It was also glued shut and unable to be opened.  
He grabbed a fresh bouquet of red and pink roses and placed the petals over the bed. When he was done he smiled satisfied and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi ate nervously as Akane glared at him over the table. Tatsuha ignored all around him as he thought about Ruichi and Yasuo ignored the young miko in training. Akane looked at him up and down and then back again over and over until Shuichi could take no more. It had been the same at breakfast and enough is enough.

"What is you problem?!" He snapped. Akane blushed but glared even more.

"If you're really Shuichi why are you pregnant?" She said and now it was Shuichi's turn to blush to this Tatsuha intervened with a wide grin on his face.

"You see, when daddy and daddy, love each other very, VERY, VERY much, they-" Akane bashed his head against the table blushing madly.

"I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENS!!!" She snapped. Shuichi laughed nervously.

"Well... it's rare but it happens." He said softly, unsure on how to explain it since he didn't even know how it was possible himself. Akane shook her head.

"I still don't believe you're Shuichi." She said. "You're just a girl look-a-like." Shuichi twitched but carried on eating. Why did he even bother with this chick?

"Oww..." Tatsuha whimpered as he sat up straight.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki pressed send and nodded over the phone. "Ok, I sent it again." He said.

"I'm not getting it." His editor said.

"That's impossible!" He grumbled and pressed send again. "I sent it again."

OOOOOOOOOO

The man laughed as he intercepted the e-mails and stopped it. He could see Yuki through his webcam.

"Shuichi's mine. You don't deserve him." He said and sent the other a virus.

OOOOOOOOOO

Yuki barely had time to take out the disk before the virus hit his computer. Yuki wanted to throw his laptop against the wall for beings so useless and also wanted to cry out in relief at his timing, but he did none.

"I'll take it there myself." He said. More time wasted.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The man chuckled and closed his own laptop and looked out from the window of his 4x4, at the house in the distance through binoculars. He saw Shuichi there, helping clear out the table, but Akane taking the plates off his hands. Tatsuha saying something and getting hit by the teenager again, and Yasuo ignoring it all.

"You look so beautiful my beloved Shuichi. Soon you'll be mine... and no one will ever be allowed to see you but me. Only me." He swore waiting for the sun to set. With winter getting closer, that didn't take much time. He smirked and got the 4x4 running.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi walked over to where Akane was, taking down the laundry. Sure, the teenager was annoying, but she was nice to be around once she stopped glaring at him. Also he felt lonely now that Yuki wasn't here.

"Hey Akane!" He called but the other didn't turn to him, she turned her attention to a man standing beside her. Shuichi was barely ten metres away when he saw Akane turn to Shuichi, giving her back to the man, who raised a gun to the back of her neck. Shuichi froze. The man looking up at him smiled brightly and bashed Akane on the head leaving her unconscious. Shuichi wanted to run, he wanted to turn around and scream for help, but it was inevitable, his body wouldn't obey.  
Next thing he knew the man was pressing the gun against his forehead.

"Hello my beloved. I've come for you." He said kissing him forcefully on the lips. Shuichi didn't respond to the kiss and tried to push the other away. The other glared at him.

"Who are you?!" He screamed frightened. This only seemed to infuriate the man more. He slapped Shuichi hard on the face making him loose his balance and fall to the ground. He pressed a cloth covered in chloroform over his nose and mouth and Shuichi felt sleep taking over. His fury seemed to have melted away into a gentle, loving, yet insane; look.

"You'll remember me my love. That bastard writer has forced you to forget me, but it'll be alright. I'm here now. I wont let anyone take you away, ever." He swore and Shuichi fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki looked at the caller ID of his mobile phone. Why was his father calling? He answered.

"What?"

"Shuichi's been kidnapped..." Yuki froze as he heard those horrific lines. His face showed no emotion but inside he didn't know with what emotion to settle with.  
Panic, worry, anger, guilt, hate for the mother fucking bastard who thought he was going to get away with this.

"WHAT?!" He yelled making the people in the room jump in shock. He'd just handed in the copy of the novel when his father called. He didn't give anyone an explanation as he rushed out of the building and back to Kyoto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi groaned as he woke up. His head hurt, what was going on? He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck softly trying to soothe the ache there. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door, still not registering the new surroundings. Before he managed to reach it, however, something pulled at his wrist and when he looked his face drained of colour as he saw a chain leading all the way back to the bed. He dropped to his knees as everything came back to him. That was when he started panicking. He looked around to see if there was any possibility of escape. He rushed to the window trying with all his strength to pry it open but it was useless, it wouldn't budge.

He stopped as he heard the knob of the door turning. Time seemed to flow slowly as the  
creak of the door opening sent a whole new wave of fear through Shuichi.

Shakily Shuichi turned around to look at the man from before smirking at him. Once more he dropped to his knees on the ground, his legs not able to hold him up, and not a word left his mouth as he stared intently at the man, waiting for any movement, any at all, that would send him scurrying away.

The man walked towards him and Shuichi hurriedly moved away from him as far as he could but all that met him was the corner of the wall.

"Don't be afraid my love." He said kneeling before him and crawled closer. Shuichi sobbed and started crying as the other caressed his belly. "It's alright... when it's born I'll give it back to the writer, then we can start our own little family." He cooed and Shuichi punched him away placing his hands protectively over his stomach.

"I'll never start anything with you! You sick bastard!" He yelled. The man glared at him and slapped him hard, pulling him up by the hair and dragging him back to the bed. "AHHH!!!"

He looked at the other in horror as he took off his belt.

"You'll learn to love me." He swore. Shuichi could see what was coming and turned, his back facing the man, his hands still held protectively over his belly as the other slammed the belt over his back.

"AHHGGG!!!" He cried out as the other hit him again and again with the leather belt. It wasn't long before the white pristine bed was stained with blood. Only then did the other stop and turned Shuichi towards him kissing him deeply on the lips.

"You love me don't you? Tell me how much you love me, tell me Shu-chan." He purred as he kissed his neck. Shuichi cried silently and nodded.

"I love you..." He whimpered. The man smiled softly and kissed him once more.

"Then lets make love." He purred. Shuichi's eyes widened as he looked at him horrified. He shook his head not thinking of the consequences. The other simply got on top not caring about his opinion. He'd given him his answer. "Don't worry my love, you'll learn to like it."

"NOOOO!!!!!" But Shuichi's cry didn't leave the four walls he was enclosed in. And neither did the cries that followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki walked up to Akane who was the first he found and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to him.

"Where's Shuichi?!" He yelled shaking her by the shoulders but all the girl could do was cry.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She cried. Tatsuha came then to calm Yuki down.

"The police are doing everything they can! She doesn't know anything Yuki." Tatsuha said.

"And where the fuck were you when he was taken?!" He yelled grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Eiri this wont solve anything." He said. Yuki pushed him out and cried out with desesperation.

"You're telling me some psycho's taken Shuichi and no one saw a fucking thing?!" He yelled.

"All I saw was his face." Akane said softly.

"The police say he doesn't have a criminal record... but they do know that he is a huge fan of BadLuck... His credit card apparently shows that almost all his money goes to buying BadLuck merchandise..." His father said coming out then. There were still police around looking for clues in the house and the surrounding area.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! WAIT?!" He yelled.

"I'm afraid that's all you can do Eiri." He said.

"I just got him back... I can't loose him again..." He whispered sitting down on a chair.

"They'll find him Yuki-san." Akane said softly. "They said it's very likely that he's keeping him somewhere nearby."

"In that case I'm going to go look." Yuki said standing up heading for his car.

"Eiri wait!" His father called.

"I'll go with him father, don't worry." Tatsuha said and followed Yuki back to his car. Yuki didn't say anything and let him tag along.

_"I'll find you Shuichi... I swear."_


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki punched the nearest tree in frustration. Two months of searching and the police have reached a dead end.

"Yuki-san, please... try to calm down." Akane said having followed him out after the police told them the news. Yuki growled in pain as he knuckles started bleeding.

"How can you expect me to calm down?! No one knows where my Shuichi is! NO ONE CAN TELL ME WETHER HIS LIVING OR DEAD!!! Or even HOW the bastard's treating him!" Yuki yelled. Akane looked down knowing the other was right.

"He'll be found..." She tried reassuring him. Yuki scoffed and shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Shuichi... is in a very delicate state... he's a fucking pregnant GUY! My pink haired hyper-active singer is out there somewhere... and I'm here being absolutely USELESS!!!" He yelled.

"You know Shuichi is strong!"

"Yeah, well, he's never been kidnapped by a psycho when he's hormonal has he?" He replied bitterly. He rested his back against the tree trunk and slid down to the earthy floor. "He should be eight months pregnant right now... I should have never brought him here..."

Akane sat down besides him. "Yuki-san, please, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." She said. Yuki turned to her at that.

"What should I do?"

"Not give up hope." She answered. Before she could react Yuki pressed his lips against her, giving her only time to freeze in shock. She could taste the alcohol on Yuki's mouth. She tried pushing him away but Yuki pulled her closer.

"Y-Yuki-san! Stop please!" She cried out as the other broke the kiss and started kissing her down her neck. "STOP!!!" She screamed pushing him back. "I'm not Shuichi!" Yuki froze at that and pulled away from her completely, looking at her in shock.

"Akane... I..." Akane was trying to catch her breath where she sat looking at him wearily to see if he was still out of it. "I-I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... Shuichi... please come back to me..." He said, starting to cry. Akane looked at him sadly and hugged him.

"It's ok Yuki-san. We'll find him. Lets keep searching." She said and Yuki nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi looked at his reflexion as the other brushed his once more short hair. His eyes failed to show any sign of the happy singer so many in Japan knew and loved.

"You look beautiful my Shuichi." He said kissing him on the neck.

"Thankyou my love." Shuichi replied, his voice monotonous, absent of any life. He stared at himself in the mirror as the other carried on trying to get him into the mood for sex. It was all a display of courtesy and nothing more, as Shuichi never got in the mood, and the other didn't really care. Just as he expected the other pulled him up to his feet and took him to the bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryuichi sat with Kumagoro in his lap looking down heartbroken at the floor. Nothing Noriko did could cheer him up. No progress had been made since Shuichi's kidnapping, Ryuichi was too upset to think of anything besides him.

"Ryuichi... please try to cheer up." Noriko said giving him a chocolate bar which Ryuichi nibbled on.

"How can I Noriko-chan? Shu-chan is still missing! Kumagoro can't even sleep anymore! He must be so scared! If he had Kumagoro he wouldn't be so scared!" Ryuichi said sobbing. Tohma sighed as he was sitting there aswell, K and Sakano sat with them for lack of anything better to do. Hiro and Fujisaki were once more heading to Kyoto to try and look for Shuichi once more.

"I have all my operatives on the look out for the bastard. The guy is clever if he can evade my men." K said worriedly. Sakano was... well, lets just say the only thing keeping him from a mental breakdown was a truckload of calming drugs.

"Eiri must be a wreck, the doctors told him that it's very possible that under such stressed out conditions, it's very possible that... the baby... might have..."

"DON'T SAY IT!!!" Ryuichi cried out hugging Kumagoro tightly. "The baby is Shuichi's, so, so, so it must be strong and live!" Ryuchi said. Tohma picked up his mobile phone as it started ringing.

"Yes? Any news Mika? ... Oh... ok... See you soon." Tohma said.

"What is it?" K asked looking at him.

"Mika sais... the police have reached a dead end. This guy has disappeared from the map... either he's prepared ahead and is staying in hiding along with Shuichi... or I don't know..." Tohma said. "She too is heading for Kyoto now."

"What about your kid?" Noriko asked.

"My aunt is looking after him." Tohma said.

"My men aren't very far up ahead from the police, I'm ashamed to say." K said. Just then K's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Honey?! Where are you calling from? Yes... yes... I see... Yes I'll tell them." K said and hanged up. "Judy had some private investigators look up the guy, she thought he was familiar, turns out the guy's Japanese-American, born there. He saw Shuichi when Reiji was trying to get him to sign with XMR, Judy had been there the day Reiji took him to the company. She bumped into the guy, a common office clerk. She checked him out and she found out that the guy named Akira Winston has a small property in Tottori... the only thing is that the address wasn't registered."

"It's better than nothing, at least now we have were to look." Tohma said.

"The police were way off, Tottori is a good distance away from Kyoto." Sakano said.

"Lets just hope we can find Shuichi before the baby's due!" Noriko said and Ryuichi nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shuichi lay on the bed crying silently as the other got dressed. Suddenly a jolting pain in his lower back made him curl up in pain and cry out. Blood poured onto the mattress from between his legs and Akira froze seeing that.

"Stop it! Stop that!" He yelled at Shuichi who couldn't stop his cries of pain.

"Ahhh! Please make it stop! It hurts!!" He cried. The other punched Shuichi to try to keep him quiet but the other only cried out louder.

"I'm not prepared for the kid to come yet! You said there was still another month left you bitch!" He yelled shaking him by the shoulders to try to shut him up. When he saw that the other wasn't fooling around he panicked and ran to the other room, coming back soon after.

"Please! Please take me to a hospital! T-The baby!!!" He cried, the pain was unbearable.

"We don't need a hospital! I'm the only one who can see you!" He yelled and gave him something to drink. "I looked in the internet, I'll perform the caesarean. It'll be alright my love." He said smiling with his insane look.

"NO! You're crazy!" Shuichi cried out, the other tied his other hand and legs to the bed and took out a knife.

"Don't worry, the drugs I gave you are so strong that you wont die." He said smiling as he placed a cloth in Shuichi's mouth to stop him from crying. "Now please be patient my love. Soon I'll get rid of the bastard child." He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride Tottori had been too long for Yuki's liking but finally they were here. Yuki looked at K as he spoke to his men, getting the search parties ready.

"Are you sure the bastard's here?" Yuki asked.

"Judy's certain this is the guy. My men have also backed up her discovery. We'll find him Yuki, relax." Yuki sighed as he looked at a random place.

"We have to find him K... We just have to..." He whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The search had been fruit full but not successful as they would have wanted. Halfway through it started raining and they'd had to stop the search. Yuki however was determined to keep searching but Tatsuha was arguing with him.

"You can't go Eiri! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm too close to give up now!" He yelled.

"You're going to get yourself killed" His brother argued, but their conversation was cut short when a local police officer ran towards them and everyone who was nearby turned also. The man seemed out of breath but he managed to get some words out.

"A... baby... appeared on the nearby temple, it was half buried, the monk at the place had spotted someone... and that person ran before he could be identified. The child... wasn't breathing... the monk... took it to the hospital."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mika held onto Yuki's hand who looked at her and looked away but squeezed her hand back needing the reassurance right now.

"No news of Shuichi?" Yuki whispered.

"No... but they have a direction, the rain had stopped where the temple was and the car left a trail." Mika said. Yuki nodded softly and took a deep breath looking at her.

"Tell me they'll be ok." Yuki whispered and Mika smiled sadly.

"They'll be ok baby brother." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akira smiled as he walked back into the room and kissed Shuichi on the lips.  
"I got rid of the bastard my love. Now we can be together by ourselves." He said happily but the other didn't respond. "Shu-chan?" He said and made the other look at him. He looked deathly pale, his breathing non-esistant, and upon further inspection... his pulse was gone. "No! NO! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU BITCH!! WAKE UP!!" He yelled punching him but Shuichi wouldn't respond. Akira took a couple of steps back to take in everything. Shuichi was covered in blood from the incision Akira'd made on his stomach. He was still tied to the bed, and the opening in his stomach had been patched up by Akira himself with a common needle and threat.

He shook his head constantly. He wouldn't accept this. He couldn't. "NO! I LOVE YOU! Only I can kill you!!! AGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!" He raised the kitchen knife he'd used for the cesarian, ready to plunge his heart.  
The door was thrown open by the very K himself and without hesitation shot the man several times. He ran to Shuichi's side untying him. In the dim lighted room he could barely see him, but the blood was enough to tell him that it might have been too late.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uesugi Eiri?" The doctor called and Yuki was immediately on his feet.

"It's me doctor." He said.

"Well, the paternity test confirms she's your child. Due to her premature birth her lungs weren't properly developed but she should be fine after some time on the incubator." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" He asked softly and the doctor nodded.  
As Yuki entered the room his heart raced at an alarming pace. The baby girl was soundly asleep inside the incubator, she had Shuichi's hair... What broke his heart was seeing his baby with all those tubes connected to her. He caressed her cheek and saw her react slightly. She gripped his finger weakly and Yuki couldn't help but smile softly as tears rolled down his usually stoic face.

"Hey baby... It's me... It's your daddy..." Yuki whispered. He was a father. "I swear... that I'll always protect you... I'll never let you be in danger again." He said softly. Mika smiled softly at the sight but she had to interrupt.

"Eiri..." She said softly hugging him softly. "They've found Shuichi." She whispered. That brought his attention.

"Is he ok?" Yuki asked but Mika only cried. "Mika... tell me he's ok... please." He begged. She could only shake her head.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?! NO! It's not possible!" Yuki looked down to the floor in confusion trying to make sense of all that was being told to him by the doctor. He could find no explanation, it couldn't be. His hyper active singer couldn't be gone! "You're lying! You're lying!" He yelled looking up from the floor shaking the doctor by the shoulders, Hiro and some other doctors stepped forwards to try to pull him away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uesugi." The doctor said. "There's nothing else I can do." Yuki was shaking as he pulled away from the doctor. "The wound wasn't infected, however the loss of blood was too great and the haemorrhage from the body's attempt to abort the child made him loose a lot more blood. We managed to give him a sufficient amount of blood to place him in a stable condition but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. He's brain dead." The doctor finished. He placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder in reassurance. "Your child however is recovering quite well... You should focus on her for now, whilst we focus on Mr. Shindo. It's the only thing you can do." He said. Yuki simply took several steps back and dropped on one of the waiting chairs, his head in his hands in desperation, hoping that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up soon, with Shuichi beside him, ready to start recording those poorly written songs he does.

"Can I go see him?" He asked softly.

"There's no problem, please come this way."

OOOOOOO

Yuki walked into the room slowly, the doctor closed the door behind him so he could be with Shuichi alone. There he was. Japan's greatest rock star rivalling with his very own idol, Ryuichi Sakuma. In a coma, a tube introducing oxygen into his lungs as he was incapable of breathing on his own.

Yuki slowly walked towards the singer's bed and pulled the chair that was there closer to the bed. He reached out and gently held Shuichi's hand, before closing his hand tightly on it afraid the other would disappear if he didn't.

"Hey Shu-chan..." He whispered. "The doctors say you can't hear me... I don't believe that. You..." He chuckled softly at the memory. "... You always make it your job to impress people, to amaze them with that strange way of yours... so I know that somehow you can hear me." He took a deep breath and looked down for a moment as tears filled his eyes for looking at his lover's state. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening. For not protecting you. God..." He looked at Shuichi pleadingly. "Please Shuichi, please. I know I'm not the best lover, I know I'm never good at expressing my feelings for you, but I promise! I swear that I'll be the best lover to you from here on out. I love you, I love you so much. Please. Please just come back to me!" He cried breaking into uncontrollable sobs, Shuichi's unresponsive hand still intertwined with his own. He pulled Shuichi's hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly yet desperately. "Please..." He whispered. It took him another five minutes of sobbing before he managed to control himself to speak once more.

"Shu-chan... wake up... wake up so you can see our child. She's beautiful. She has your hair Shuichi. Wake up so we can take her home and be a family... so you can spoil her rotten and I have to put up with the both of you annoying me. Shuichi... I can't... I can't raise her on my own. I can't go on without you." He whispered. He got no response from Shuichi. All that could be heard was the sound of the machines claiming that he was still alive... but only just.

"I'll wait as long as it takes for you to wake up." He whispered softly. "I wont give up on you Shu-chan. So please don't give up on us. We're all missing you. And our baby wants to meet his other father too." He said softly. There was a slight knock on the door and Yuki turned to see a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are now over." She said. Yuki nodded slowly and turned to Shuichi once more. He stood up and bent down to kiss his lover on the forehead before once more kissing his hand and caressed his face gently. He pulled himself away from the singer finally and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mika smiled as she walked into Yuki's apartment. Her brother looked as bad as he felt but at least he had the strength to carry on living instead of being depressed all the time and drinking himself to death. The crying bundle in his arms was doing wonders for him.

"She... wont... stop... crying..." He said and Mika chuckled softly taking the baby into her arms.

"She's probably just has a little bit of colic. You did say you fed her and checked her diaper right?"

"Yes, she's fine, now please get her to stop crying." He said as he walked into the room and threw himself on the couch to sleep.

"I thought we were going to the hospital." She said.

"We are... I just need... some sleep..." He mumbled falling asleep soon after.

Mika smiled gently as her little brother slept. His face was still that of a child's. In their sleep absolutely no worries can be seen, and that was Yuki's face exactly. She looked at the baby girl that had lowered her cries to small whimpers. "You've exhausted your daddy, you bad girl." She said and smiled. "Now let's go change that diaper your daddy didn't check twice." She said and went up to the nursery. "I wonder when your mommy is going to get to see you." She mumbled as she changed the little girl. She only yawned and tried wiping away the wet feeling off her cheeks to no avail. Mika smiled sadly and picked her up dressing her up to go to the hospital.

"Come on, let's go." Yuki said from behind her.

"Oh Eiri... you really should get some sleep." She said. He shook his head putting on his jacket.

"I'll be fine." He said and took the little bundle putting on her jacket. "... I promised Shuichi I'd take her today."

"Eiri..." She said softly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go Mika..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki walked into the room with Mika besides him.

"Hey Shuichi." He said softly.

"I'll leave you alone." Mika said passing Eiri the baby.

"Thank you sis." He said and Mika smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor."

Yuki walked to the side of the bed the little girl asleep in his arms. "Hey love..." He said softly kissing Shuichi on the cheek. "Look who came to visit." He said placing the baby carefully beside him. The baby yawned and opened her eyes reaching out to grab Shuichi's hair. Yuki chuckled and pulled the baby's hand away. "She's grown a lot since she was born hasn't she? The doctors still say that she's smaller than she should be but she's perfect for me." He said. "Her christening's going to be in a month... I asked Ryuichi to pick out a name for her, I know you would have probably asked him the same. He's been very excited. You have to wake up so you can come with us." At that he had to stop talking for a while as anguish was threatening to flow through him as he thought of the possibility of the other not waking up.

The baby girl gurgled drawing attention to herself and Yuki looked away from Shuichi and looked down at her.

"You're happy at seeing daddy aren't you?" He said softly. He held the baby close and didn't notice as he started falling asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's been four months doctor, there has to be some sign of improvement." Mika said.

"It's like this every month Miss. Seguchi. There have been no signs of recovery, and when there are it's because he's going to wake up and it's going to happen quickly. When there's a reaction we'll contact you." He said.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry. All we can do is wait." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mika smiled sadly as she saw her brother sleeping in the chair in a rather uncomfortable position but holding the baby girl close. She walked over to him and looked at Shuichi.

"Wake up soon Shuichi. We're all missing you." She then turned to Yuki and shook him gently on the shoulder so he would wake up. "Hey sleepy head, wake up. We have to go soon." She said and Yuki opened his eyes and looked at her for a long time before realising why she was there and where they were. He turned to Shuichi who still slept soundly.

"What did the doctors say?" He asked softly. She kept quiet and Yuki knew. "To wait." They both said at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki sighed as he lay the baby down on her crib who got comfortable and carried on sleeping. "It's been a long day hasn't it little one?" He said softly and left the room to go to sleep on the couch. He hadn't been able to sleep in his bed since Shuichi disappeared; it just didn't feel right without the singer beside him anymore so he picked the couch over the bed.

"Come back to me brat..." He whispered to the quiet apartment before falling asleep.


End file.
